


Hold me tight

by BBachman9



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: "Era realmente estresante tener que preocuparse por cómo presentar a las personas con las que salían en una situación como la que estaban viviendo"O: Valerio, Cayetana y Polo terminan como pueden su año en las Encinas, para encontrar más drama como regalo del universo. Denles un respiro
Relationships: Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

El universo había confabulado en su contra, Cayetana estaba segura. 

Se acercaban las fiestas y su madre insistía en que llevara a su novio a cenar desde hace meses.

Desde el año pasado cuando comenzó a salir con Polo, le pide que cenen juntos. Bueno, lo había conocido no en muy buenas condiciones, cuando todo se vino abajo y perdieron las casas en donde trabajan. 

Lo positivo era que amaba a Polo. Cómo no hacerlo, prácticamente les había salvado la vida. Había pasado toda su infancia viendo películas de princesas, con sus castillos, sus príncipes y zapatos de cristal. Era ridículo que teniendo diecisiete años se sintiera así. Cayetana no era tonta, sabía que su valor tendría que encontrarlo en ella misma, y no necesitaba de nadie para defenderla, pero apreciaba que la tratara como algo delicado, que la cuidara. 

El problema no era Polo. 

Valerio no se sentiría ofendido con la aclaración, y reconocería sin reparo que él lo era. 

Caye nunca pensaría algo así. 

Valerio había traído felicidad a sus vidas. Hace un tiempo pensaba que él era la solución, pero no, no era de esa manera. Ella lo amaba muchísimo, pero entendió que si no funcionaba con Polo primero no podían funcionar los tres. 

Los amaba juntos. Los amaba por separado. Val era indescriptible, pura euforia, electricidad, se sentía viva a su lado. Aunque sabía que por momentos actuaba así fingiendo, queriendo demostrar que nada lo podría romper. Sabía que era muy falso, pero estaría ahí para recoger los pedazos. 

Su madre no conocía la existencia de Valerio, nunca encontró el momento adecuado para contárselo. No es como si pudiera comentarle mientras desayunan tranquilamente: "Madre, me pasas la manteca? Gracias. Por cierto, olvidé decirte que estoy saliendo con otra persona. No, no corté con Polo. No, no lo estoy engañando. Él lo sabe, bueno, como no va a saberlo, si literalmente vive en su casa. Si, es como que, los dos dormimos con el, y le besamos en las mañanas… " Caye a duras penas tuvo una charla con su madre muy vaga sobre educación sexual, y no podía estar más incómoda. La mataría. Dios, iba a matar a su madre con ello. 

Por otro lado, no bastaba con la presión de su parte de la familia, que el padre de Valerio tuvo que aparecer entre las sombras. Directamente lo obligo a aparecer en las fiestas con su novia, a la que sus abuelos querían conocer. A Lu se le había escapado. Cuando le explicó con quién vivía su hijo ahora que no estaba bajo su techo olvidó no mencionar que era en casa de su pareja. Detalles. Y como es de esperar, esperaban a una chica, a una sola. 

Un movimiento inteligente sería el que Valerio la lleve a ella a casa de sus padres, y ella lleve a Polo a ver a su madre. Personas medidas lo harían. 

Ellos no hacían así las cosas. 

Lo habían pensado bien, discutido largamente. No podían contarles de golpe al padre de Valerio que salía con dos personas, sería un escándalo pero, al menos podrían ir con la opción menos esperada y que se fueran acostumbrando. Llevaría a Polo. 

Cayetana la llevaba un poco más fácil. Su madre conocía a uno de sus novios, le faltaba conocer al otro. Todo muy heterosexual. No habría problemas con eso. Si, Caye dejaría por el momento de lado que ellos dormían juntos. Por las dudas. Ciertamente lo que no sabía no iba a afectarle. 

Era realmente estresante tener que preocuparse por cómo presentar a las personas con las que salían en una situación como la que estaban viviendo. Marina, el trofeo, Guzmán odiando a muerte a quien había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, Valerio con sus problemas con la droga, ella pagando el precio de sus mentiras, el final de clases. Se repetían hasta el cansancio que no importaba mientras se tuvieran, que en Londres todo sería mejor. Pero miraba a Polo dormir, y le era imposible imaginarlo despreocupado, calmo. No sin tratar todo lo que guardaba. Lo había conocido siendo una mezcla de ansiedad, insomnio y malas decisiones; buscaba que la rescataran, aún así se sintió tan bien ser quien lo sacara a flote. 

La despertó de sus pensamientos el toque de Polo, su mano en su rodilla llamándole la atención. 

Estaban en clases y a duras penas escuchó por arriba lo que su profesora de Idiomas intentaba explicar. 

Polo lo notó fácilmente "je sais seulement que je ne sais rien"- ella le golpeó ligeramente el hombro.

"Estoy escuchando, de igual manera la tenemos aprobada, mañana es la graduación"-dijo en voz baja. No quería que les llamarán la atención, ya lo hacían sin hablar en clases. Polo se retorció casi de manera imperceptible ante la mención de la graduación. Le hacía ilusión ir a la entrega de diplomas, y a la fiesta después de ello, pero si le incomodaba prefería quedarse con él y Valerio en su casa. Alguna excusa encontrarían. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello con la intención de distraerlo. 

Valerio habiendo agotado su límite de atención, se recostó en su silla, tocando con el respaldar el escritorio de su novia; ladeó la cabeza y dejó escapar un gemido exasperado. Era un niño, lo podía leer a la perfección, el quejido podría significar hambre o aburrimiento. 

Caye lo miro divertida mientras Polo acostaba su cabeza en su escritorio cansado. Masajeo su espalda con cariño para hacerlo sentir mejor. 

Val se dió vuelta mirándolo, antes de verlo actuar, supo que iba a hacer algo inapropiado. Agachándose a su altura pego su frente con la del chico acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Polo sonrió y le besó la palma de la mano. Se le derritio el corazon, se veían tan bien juntos. No quería separarlos pero tampoco crear revuelo. Era su último día, podrían soportar que hablen de ellos un poco más. 

Además, en un sentido disfrutaría públicamente con ambos chicos a su lado, o Polo en el medio de Val y ella, sosteniendo sus manos. Lo menos que se merecía el chico era poder presumir cuánto lo querían. 

Escuchar a Rebeka diciéndole que se aferre a él porque era su salida no la había afectado, claramente iba a pensarlo. Ella no había aceptado el dinero de él para la gala de beneficencia, no. Pero si su ayuda, y las cosas bonitas que le regalaba, la universidad en Londres, un futuro sin preocupaciones. Con el su vida había mejorado indudablemente, tenía lo que soñaba desde chica. 

Y había sido tan fácil, Polo era tan fácil de querer.

Ella amaba estar de su lado, si, amaba la vida que tendrían juntos, pero porque él estaría en ella. Pensaba que Polo lo sabía, cuánto se preocupaba sinceramente por el, como quería hacerlo feliz porque lo amaba. Cuando no sonrió ante las palabras de Rebeca divertido, cuando le confesó que sentía que lo estaba usando… nunca se había sentido tan mal. 

Había empacado lo que había dejado en casa de el llorando todo el camino, diciéndole que iba a anotarse a una universidad pública, que no dejará de enviarle cartas. Ella lloró, Polo lloró. Sus madres no tenían idea que les pasaba, pero Andrea convenció a Begoña de dejarlos arreglar sus temas solos. 

No dejo la casa de Polo en semanas, su madre casi tuvo que sacarla físicamente. No lo iba a dejar así, sintiéndose menos, poco querido. Cayetana lo había sacado literalmente del agua, y visto después. No quería volver a verlo así nunca más en su vida. Valerio vivía con Polo hace unos meses, los dos cuidaron de el, y le pasaron apuntes los primeros días cuando se ausento a clase. Valerio nunca escuchó tan atentamente las clases que los días en los que escribió anotaciones para él. 

A las madres de Polo parecía caerles mejor, seguramente en comparación con Valerio ella era un excelente partido para su bebé, Val bromeó una noche en donde Begoña había traído de su trabajo ejemplares nuevos de su revista para que ojeara. 

Caye noto que Guzmán los estaba mirando fijamente. A Polo en específico. Tuvo que apretar el hombro de Valerio para que no comenzara una pelea, no ahora. 

"Por favor-pidio en susurros- es un idiota pero solo nos queda este día de clases, y en semanas vamos a estar fuera, un poco más" el asintió poco convencido. La campana de fin de clase fue un regalo, apurando el paso para no tener que chocar en la puerta con Guzmán salieron de Las Encinas con la esperanza de no volver a tocar el suelo del edificio. 

Val saco unas ridículas y probablemente carísimas gafas de sol dando un saltito antes de abrir la puerta del conductor y tamborilear el volante con sus dedos, ansioso. Caye sonrió cuando Polo le abrió la puerta del acompañante para sentarse el detrás, sus manos en la parte superior de los asientos de sus novios. 

Valerio prendió el estéreo para poner musica, y del altavoz pudieron escuchar Dancing Queen, Polo la miró para compartir en silencio un pensamiento, Val se dio cuenta que estaban nuevamente juzgando su gusto musical y se quejó con exageración todo el viaje, defendiendo con su vida a la banda.

Entraron a la casa de Polo (y Valerio) saludando a María la cocinera y subiendo a su habitación. Sus madres no estaban, tenían una reunión con nuevos clientes y volverían de noche. 

Con los chicos adoptaron un tipo de rutina durante el año, llegaban de clases y descansaban para repasar de tarde, y agotarse en las noches. Tenía el presentimiento de que terminados los exámenes y el año, pasarían las tareas de la noche a las tardes, y a las mañanas. 

Val se tiró a la cama de Polo ni bien entraron a la habitación, estirando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. 

"Alguien desvistame, no puedo más, tengan piedad, estoy cansado" Caye se lo concedia, era creativo, encontraba excusas de todo tipo para que lo desnudaran. 

Polo desabrochó su camisa para arrojarsela a su novio en la cara. "Cansado"-repitio. "Caye ahora le dicen así?"-le preguntó jugando. Se acercó a la rubia abrazándola desde atrás, ella escondió su rostro en su cuello. Besó su yugular riendo sobre él.

-"Si está cansado vamos a tener que ser tu y yo cariño, tenía un par de ideas" Polo le siguió el juego tarareando al sentirla tan cerca.

"Pueden esas ideas incluir una piscina? Mis madres llegan tarde" 

Caye no contestó, desabrochó su sujetador con la camisa puesta y lo tiró al suelo, dejando su falda en el montón; sujeto a Polo de su cinturón y lo llevo con ella camino al patio, viendo cómo Valerio dio un salto de la cama al piso repentino. El chico se desvistió tan rápido que casi tropieza con sus pantalones si Polo no lo hubiera sujetado de la cintura. "Estoy bien, se me pasó, como de golpe, rarísimo" 

Caye le beso la comisura de los labios, bromeando con el. "Claro que sí"

Por suerte Begoña y Andrea no llegaron temprano esta vez. La pobre María había visto más de Valerio de lo que hubiera querido ver, sin embargo. 

Al llegar la madrugada Caye se acomodo en el medio de sus novios en la cama, después de avisar que se quedaría a dormir. Pudo olvidarse por un momento de la graduación, y de las cenas de navidad; lo único que tenía en mente fue la respiración de Valerio en su cuello y los dedos de Polo entrelazados a los suyos.


	2. Chapter two

____

Definitivamente no irían. 

No tendría que importarles lo que los demás digan, no es por eso. Hasta tres tontos impulsivos como ellos pueden racionalizar y entender que no van a pasarla bien en un lugar en donde no van a dejar de hablar mal de ellos. Polo tampoco quería hacer sentir incómodo a Guzmán, o meter en el medio a Ander. 

Las madres de Polo le insisten en que no baje la mirada, que se enfrente a quienes hablan mal de el, que se comporte como un hombre. Hasta que Polo trae a la conversación su intento de suicidio, y sus madres palidecen, como si fuera una especie de advertencia. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta. No es consciente de la fuerza con la que clava sus uñas en sus manos hasta que Valerio a su lado abre sus palmas, y aprieta su brazo.

Polo ni siquiera asiste a la entrega de diplomas. Sus madres le escriben a la directora. 

Ni ella ni Valerio tienen animos de ir, pero Polo les insiste tanto que terminan subiendo los escalones de las Encinas, contando los minutos para volver a casa. 

Lu y Nadia dan un corto y fingido discurso. Todos aplauden, la directora sube a dar unas palabras de reconocimiento, y la entrega termina.

Caye espera a Val en una esquina mientras el chico va a saludar a su hermana, los ve abrasarse, y Lu le acomoda el cabello tras la oreja después de que su hermano la levante ligeramente dándole un beso en la frente. 

Está feliz por el, Val adora a su hermana, es la única familia que le queda. Por momentos le hubiera gustado no haberlo arruinado tanto con Lu mintiendole. La chica la había ayudado, confiado en ella para hablarle sobre Guzmán. Tiene esperanzas de en un futuro poder acercarse más a ella y arreglar las cosas. Se acercaría a pedirle perdón pero sinceramente no quiere agitar las aguas, no en este momento. 

Val se despide de Lu y camina hacia ella dándole un beso que pretende ser corto pero se vuelve una competición por quien toma aire primero; ella pierde y se separa, el le sonríe, cansado. Solo pasaron dos horas, pero los dos lo sufrieron como si fueran días de estar sentados escuchando discursos sobre logros, prestigio, valor, reconocimiento. 

Lo mira y sabe automáticamente lo que está pensando. 

En Polo. Polo en su cama con la cabeza sobre la almohada y la luz apagada, sin dormir, aunque queriendo poder lograr hacerlo, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de sus madres para que coma un bocado de lo que fuera que su cocinera preparó para la cena. No tienen que hablar entre ellos para acordar volver. Val le ofrece el brazo y caminan juntos hasta su auto. 

Se sienta en el asiento de acompañante y desabrocha sus tacones ridículamente altos para descansar sus pies. 

Val sube la radio y comienza a cantar una canción a todo volumen, sacando la cabeza por la ventana, con el viento enredando aún más la maraña descontrolada en la que su cabello se convirtió después de secarlo perezosamente con una toalla. Ella lo sigue, aunque no conoce la canción, y no ama cantar en público. 

Es feliz. Son jóvenes, tienen una vida delante suyo, Londres, nuevas oportunidades, el uno al otro. Se siente un poco tonta y las mejillas le duelen de sonreír todo el viaje hasta casa de Polo, pero no puede evitarlo.

Valerio tiene ese don, hacerte sentir con la sangre vibrando en las venas, ser consciente del latido de tu corazón, de tu respiración. Se siente viva a su lado. Y le encanta, Val es su subidón de energía. Es luz. Si, se sonroja ante la idea de decírselo. Seguramente pensaría que es muy cursi, por lo pronto se conforma con besar sus nudillos cuando apoya su mano en su rodilla, con la vista al frente. 

Paran en un supermercado a comprar un par de cosas, y se ríen internamente de la expresión del cajero al verlos vestidos de gala comprando comida como si se hubieran olvidado de hacer la compra semanal. No traen bolso y se niega a usar bolsas de plástico por lo que terminan con ambos brazos cargados de cosas, luchando por no dejar caer nada camino al auto. Polo no podría escapar de cenar si ella le preparaba la cena. Le preguntó hace un tiempo la razón, no cocinaba mal pero sin dudas su cocinera hacía un mejor trabajo. Le confesó que le recordaba a la sopa que le llevó el día del incidente en la piscina. La que ella había preparado, su madre no daba abasto con los trabajos que tomaba, poco pasaba en su casa, la veía de noche, en la escuela, o cuando la cubría en sus turnos. Apenas podían pagar el departamento en el que vivían, obviamente no tenían cocinera, y no recuerda la ultima vez que alguien hubiera cocinado por ella. Estaba bien, era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba de haber crecido con poco dinero, la obligó a valerse por sí misma, a aprender; los carísimos restaurantes a los que Polo los llevaba eran imperdibles pero, de alguna manera encontraba más satisfactorio preparar platos desde cero, probando, innovando. Pasaba horas después de clases en su cocina llenando tuppers para que su madre llevara al trabajo, como intento de una disculpa silenciosa, insistente. 

No le sorprende haber atinado en la idea que tenía de cómo lo estaba pasando su novio mientras estaban fuera. Dejan las compras en la mesada bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres, al parecer les preocupaba dejar a su hijo solo por lo que cancelaron los planes que tenían para la noche. Era extraño verlas en la casa, por lo general se topaba con ellas por las noches, cuando saludaban a su hijo al llegar, y temprano a la mañana los días que se quedaba a dormir-es decir, la mayoría de las noches-. Las saluda guardando las distancias por si les desagrada todavía su presencia, y le hace señas a Val para que no deje que la cocinera guarde todo ella sola. Lleva los zapatos en la mano, y el vestido comienza a incomodarle; dándole un corto beso, e ignorando la mirada de las mujeres todavía presentes en la cocina se disculpa, cortando la trivial y forzada conversación que las madres de Polo intentan entablar con ellos sobre la celebración en Las Encinas. 

Está por subir las escaleras cuando Andrea la llama en voz baja. Nota en su tono de voz lo preocupada que está, lo mucho que le duele no poder hacer nada para mejorarlo. Begoña a su lado aprieta los labios como si estuviera enfadada con la vida por hacer todo tan complicado. -"Es temprano, sería genial si logras que tarde en dormirse, su terapeuta dice que no es bueno para él pasar tanto tiempo en la cama"- le pide con voz calma y pausada. Nunca le habían hablado de esa manera, por lo que debe ser peor de lo que imaginaba. Valerio se detiene de guardar las cosas en la heladera, tenso por las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

Caye asiente y estira la mano hacia Val, esperando que la tome. Él es rápido, cortando la distancia entre ellos y entrelazando sus dedos.

Suben los escalones de a dos, llamando a su puerta despacio. No contesta. Mueve el pomo para notar que no está cerrada con traba. Polo apenas se mueve de su posición en la cama, está tapado con acolchados por completo aunque es verano y el calor en Madrid es insoportable, gira la cabeza en su dirección y hace un ruido desde su garganta que traduce como una extraña mezcla de cansancio y alivio. 

Valerio es el primero en entrar, saltando directamente por el chico para destaparlo y estamparle un húmedo beso tan ansioso que hace a sus dos parejas reir. 

Polo sonríe enderezandose, y siente que se quedó corta cuando le dijo que se veía tierno al sonreír, era todo un espectáculo, tan sorprendente como ver a Valerio salir de la ducha con solo una toalla convenientemente pequeña alrededor de su cintura. La diferencia es que el alardea, es consciente de lo que ocasiona, Polo no tiene idea, sus sonrisas son tan fugaces y espontáneas que la toman por sorpresa la mayoría de las veces. Sonríe como si fuera inocente, como si no pudiera provocar nada con ello. 

-"Fue todo tan aburrido"-Valerio llora dramáticamente. -En toda la ceremonia me imaginé estando con ustedes dos solos, juntos los tres.-dice acostándose sobre ambos, la cabeza a sus pies y sus piernas cruzadas sobre las de Polo. Ella acaricia su mejilla amando cuando descansa su rostro en su mano, besando la palma. Caye mira a Polo con los ojos brillantes -No pude hacer que se quedara quieto, parecía querer salir corriendo todo el tramo de la escuela hasta acá- confiesa. Polo se ríe visiblemente encantado, le encanta eso del chico, siempre parece ansioso por el contacto, casi tanto como él. 

Parece estar un poco mejor que cuando llegaron pero sigue sintiendose preocupada por él. 

Lo único que quiere en este momento es hacerlo feliz, nunca sintió miedo de su ambición, de lo dispuesta que estaba para conseguir lo que quería. 

Cuando nadó buscando el trofeo para encubrir la muerte de Marina nunca pensó en que se estaba pasando, que lo hacía porque le daría una mejor vida. No, fue justo, razonable aunque parezca una locura pensarlo. Polo la había ayudado cuando a nadie le importaba, sin nada más a cambio que tenerla cerca, que no lo dejara solo, Dios era un trato implícito tan fácil de cumplir. No mentía cuando le dijo que lo quería a el no a su dinero, no pensó en actuar en esa situación, en que estar con el la ayudaría. Cayetana se vio encandilada con su estilo de vida, si; amaba la vida que tendría con el, que podría darle, no lo negaba. Pero al esconder el trofeo lo único que pensó es que ningún asesino podría tener el corazón tan suave como el chico que acaba de conocer.

Dicen que el alma de las personas mentirosas, los delincuentes no puede descansar en paz, que destruyen todo lo que tocan. Polo la hacía sentir blanca, inocente, torpe. Y prefería mil veces ser ella con el, que ella sola. Porque al entrar a las Encinas buscaba construirse desde cero, desde los cimientos, sin saber que lo único que tenía que hacer para sentirse bien con ella misma era encontrarse.

Ella juega con el dobladillo de sus pantalones para que Polo la mire. -"¿Quieres hablar cariño?" -pregunta sin querer forzarlo. Sabe que cuando esté listo para hablar de cómo se siente va a compartirlo. Es nuevo, el expresarse entre ellos de forma total y sincera. Era necesario poder comunicarse para ayudarse a estar bien, su salud mental le agradece dejar de omitir emociones. Encontrar en sus chicos no solo una pareja sino mejores amigos había salvado su relación. 

Polo aprieta sus manos y niega murmurando un "más tarde", con los ojos cerrados casi ronroneando ante los dedos de Valerio en su cuello. Su chico no perdía tiempo. 

Trabajan en equipo, ella desabrocha sus pantalones y él pasa un desesperado momento intentando desabrochar su camisa hasta desperar sacandoselá a tirones. Solo notan lo hambrientos que están una hora más tarde, sudando en las sábanas blancas con el aire acondicionado funcionando. 

Es medianoche, bajan unas toallas para meterse en la piscina y refrescarse. La noche para ser verano está fresca, puede sentir el olor a lluvia en el aire. 

Escuchan en el living sonido, las madres de Polo no podían dormir sin ver cómo estaba su hijo. Le sorprende el cambio repentino, al parecer su terapeuta debe haberles hablado seriamente. Olvida cualquier mala impresión que pueda tener de las mujeres al verlas actuar tan domésticamente, viendo una película vieja con vasos de vino en sus manos, los pies descalzos sobre el sillón y el cabello suelto. 

Parecen querer saltar de sus lugares a abrazarlo cuando lo ven acercarse, como si estuvieran realmente orgullosas de que se hubiera levantado de su cama. Su hijo parece leerles el pensamiento porque las envuelve en un abrazo. Andrea le acaricia el cabello como si fuera un niño todavía, y Begoña besa su coronilla con los ojos húmedos. 

Val la mira y concuerdan con los ojos dejarlos solos. Van a la cocina y se divierte viéndolo intentar pelar papas sin quedar sin piel en el intento. Ella observa hasta sentirse genuinamente preocupada por sus dedos. Tiene bonitos, largos, útiles dedos, sería un desperdicio hecharlos a perder. Se lo admite cuando se queja por ser mandado a una esquina a mirar, está un poco orgullosa del leve sonrojo que le provoca. No le lleva mucho tiempo hacer las tortillas con trocitos de cantimpalo, cebolla y champiñones. Val come aunque está caliente, no esperaba otra reacción, al menos se contuvo para no comer de la sartén. 

Val termina de poner los platos, agregando dos más por las dudas mientras ella saca agua fría de la heladera, cuando su novio entra con sus madres al living. Polo les pide a sus madres que se sienten, besando a su novia en la frente como agradecimiento. Antes de que Val pueda quejarse ofendido, ríe y copia el gesto con él. Si sus madres se sienten incómodas con la muestra de afecto, saben encubrirlo. La conversación forzada de hace unas horas mejora, y siente que es genuino su interés por la salud de su abuelo, por como está la familia de Val. La charla es amena y se encuentra cómoda riendo con su intento de enseñarle a Valerio pronunciar bien inglés. No se da cuenta de por qué lo hacen hasta que les preguntan lo que van a estudiar en Londres, a los tres. Val casi deja caer los cubiertos y ella aprieta su rodilla. Polo sonríe como si fuera algo que ya supiera, contesta con una respuesta innecesaria ya que sus madres saben que va a estudiar cine, dejándolos para responder. Esta sentada a su lado, sus dedos recorriendo su muñeca le ayudan para calmarse. Ella contesta que probablemente diseño, publicidad o ambas, Val confiesa que no tiene idea, bromeando con que nunca había imaginado terminar la secundaria. Debe haber cambiado el agua por vino porque no hacen ningún comentario malicioso, al contrario, parecen divertidas y lo animan a investigar las facultades del campus.

Es extraño lo calmado que está Polo. Cuando sus madres se despiden de ellos para ir a acostarse, sus parejas lo miran intrigados. 

Polo levanta la mesa caminando hacia la cocina, y les pide que lo sigan. Val ayuda a subirse al mostrador mientras Polo lava los platos. 

"Hace unas semanas hablaron conmigo-se explica- después de que les contara que Valerio vendría con nosotros les guste o no. Aceptaron a regañadientes pero no quise contárselos a la primera por si cambiaban de opinión, no parecían muy convencidas. Que hayan sacado el tema es buena señal. Además se que les caes bien Caye, aunque quieran negarlo; y Val, estoy seguro…"

El lo corta, lo ve querer fingir que está todo bien, aunque conoce muy bien esa expresión, es la misma que llevaba el día después de que los encontrarán en la piscina.

"Se que soy más difícil de querer"-ríe- "Está bien, no voy a llorar tampoco. Al fin ser hijo de Vicente me es útil. Aparte de para comprar coca claro" 

Tanto como Polo ella comienzan a negar repetidamente. En simultáneo, como si estuviera planeado. Ella se gira hasta estar frente a su novio, encontrando una manera de subir a su regazo aún subidos al mostrador. Polo cierra la canilla y sacude sus manos para acercarse y pasar una mano por la espalda del chico.

-"Eso no es verdad Val, tienes que saberlo, grabarlo en tu mente"- El lo mira confundido, "No entiendo"- Polo ríe y le besa. Caye suspira divertida, podría ser tan despistado a veces. -"No eres difícil de querer, es tan fácil tenerte cariño"- afirma recorriendo su cara, descansando sus manos en su cuello. Y era sincera, Valerio exudaba necesidad de afecto, era como un niño pequeño travieso y víctima de malos tratos, orgulloso que no corría la mirada cuando lo enfrentaban, al que le costaba llorar por tonterías porque le habían enseñado a guardarse las lágrimas; que se había acostumbrado a escuchar que no valía tanto que terminó creyendolo. 

"Tienes que dejar de medirte por las palabras de los demás. No eres lo que piensan de ti" Polo le dice emocionado, Caye sabe que es algo que tiene que repetirse así mismo todos los días. "Eres increíble, bueno, vales la pena" Le asegura. Puede ver a Val con lágrimas en los ojos luchando por no bromear de alguna manera. Le es extremadamente difícil sentirse vulnerable. Sube una mano hasta su mentón y lo obliga a mirarla fijamente, con Polo detrás de ellos ella habla para los dos. -"Pasaste por tanto cariño que se que puedes con lo que digan de ti y con mucho más. No sé trata de olvidar lo que pasó ahora lo entiendo, que te ayude para saber que es lo quieres, quién no eres. Las partes de tu vida que te enorgullecen forman parte de ti, búscate en ellas. Y si te pierdes no pasa nada, puedes encontrarte en las personas que te aman. Podría escribirte una guia"-bromea. Tanto el como Polo no dejan de mirarla. Val corta su distancia uniendo sus labios, acercando a Polo del cabello para que se una a ellos. Besar a dos personas al mismo tiempo es complicado, pero lo vale. Nunca es inocente sin embargo, dientes chocandose, labios alternandose en dos direcciones, besos cortos mojados y torpes. "Me gustaría"- Val murmura con la voz ronca, y no necesita preguntar a que se refiere. Podría empezar ahora mismo, llenar hojas enteras hablando de él, de los dos. 

No quieren arruinar el repentino agrado de sus madres hacía su relación follando en su cocina. Podrían llevarlo a la pileta sin embargo, estaban acostumbradas al panorama al menos.

Se separan sin querer hacerlo para recoger las toallas del living. Val corre hacia el patio retandolos a tirarse al agua, se desnuda en el camino, como puede sin parar la velocidad. La mirada de Polo se asemeja a la de un padre resignado, de alguna forma orgulloso pero reacio a admitirlo. Ella le sonríe abrazándolo camino a fuera. 

Las fiestas se acercan, y pronostican problemas pero no pensó en ello en todo el día. Tienen derecho a disfrutar estos momentos de tranquilidad. 

Polo la ayuda a bajar el cierre del vestido que olvidó quitarse y cuando ambos saltan al agua con Valerio esperándolos, la preocupación es casi imperceptible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Al carajo las jodidas pruebas de amor  
> Que te quieras siempre será lo mejor que puedas hacer por mí  
> Brilla cariño, brilla mucho  
> Y que sea tu luz la que  
> alumbre al puto mundo"
> 
> Efrén Gutiérrez


End file.
